Do You Love Me?
by iamjustlol
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE] Byun Baekhyun adalah namja berandalan berwajah imut dan terlihat polos dari luarnya. Sampai saat 4 namja mendekatinya, siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Baekhyun? All EXO members as cast. BaekhyunxChanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do You Love Me?**_

cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)

Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins

Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend

Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend

Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend

Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Rated: T to M

Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT KESINI ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADUKANMU KE KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"Aku hanya anak berandalan, tidak akan ada yang peduli padaku. Bahkan hyung dan appaku sendiri..."

"Kau kuat. Aku akan menemanimu setiap hari."

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah jadi pacarku?"

"Kau pasti salah orang."

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Byun. Bisa-bisa hatiku berpaling nanti."

"Kalau hatimu berpaling biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Toh itu artinya kau memang tidak mencintaiku."

.

.

.

"Mau kubelikan cincin?"

"Untuk apa? Kau mau melamar seseorang?"

"Aku mau melamarmu, Sayang."

"Ya, ya terserah apa katamu, Park."

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa kau begitu cantik. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak bisa jadi milikku."

"Aku namja, bodoh. Buat aku menyukaimu dulu."

"Kau sudah menyukaiku sekarang?"

"Eumm... aku tidak yakin.."

.

.

.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu ketagihan, Byun! Hanya aku!"

"Eunghh.. Ahhh I-iya hanya kau.. Ohhhh shhhh."

"Desahkan namaku dan keluarkan kalimat kotor itu dari mulutmu, Sayang."

"Akhhh ughhh ma-masukkan lebih dalam enghhh remas penisku aghhh hisap putingku akh Sayanghhh.. Terushh ahhh lebih dalam aanghh Kim-"

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**_Mwahahahahahahaha abstrak sekaliiiii._**

**_Maaf kalo dari teasernya aja gajel._. Ide buat ff ini tiba-tiba muncul soalnya~_**

**_Dan bagi yang nungguin lanjutan You? Again? Itu bentar lagi selese^^ tunggu sebentar yaa~_**

**_Kalo reviewnya lebih dari 5, bakal aku lanjutin. Di bawah itu, bakal aku delete hehe._**

**_Dan bagi yang mau minta e-mail atau pin bbm atau nomorku, pm aja ya~_**

**_Love,_**

**_Me_**


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love Me?

cast : Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)

Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins

Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend

Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend

Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend

Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Rated: T to M

Chapter: 1 of (?)

Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Baekhyun lesu saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, Baekhyun-a?"

"Ne, hyung." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya. "Appa sudah pulang?"

Kakaknya, Byun Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan menggeleng. "Appa baru saja pergi karena ada rapat."

"Rapat lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Oh, ya, Baek. Appa menyuruh kita bersiap-siap."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Untuk?"

"Kita akan pindah rumah. 3 hari lagi," Kyungsoo berkata lemah.

"APA?!" Baekhyun menjerit protes.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 hari setelah mereka membicarakan hal itu. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah mewahnya (hasil jerih payah Kris, appanya) di Busan dan pindah ke rumah yang tidak kalah mewahnya di Seoul.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pindah, appa," Baekhyun merengek pada ayahnya.

"Tapi kau harus," jawab Kris singkat. "Ikut appa dan Kyungsoo atau kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Byun lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tidak pernah tahu ayahnya akan bertindak begini teganya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memprotes, hp-nya sudah duluan berbunyi.

'Kim Jongdae' terlihat di layar hp-nya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jongdae-ya."

"_Yeoboseyo, Baek. Kau serius akan pindah ke Seoul hari ini?_"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Iya, dan aku kesal aku harus pindah."

"_Ahh~ kenapa harus kesal jika kau akan pindah ke kota, sekolah, dan kelas yang sama denganku? Ayolah berbahagia dikit~_"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Jongdae. "Ne, tunggu aku disana, ya? Annyeong!" Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya dan tanpa sadar dia mencium hp-nya sendiri.

'Fufu~ terima kasih sudah membuat hariku lebih baik Jongdae-yaa~' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun! Ayo cepat pergi!" Kyungsoo memanggil dari luar rumah.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? I-iyahyung, aku akan segera kesana!" Baekhyun segera menyambar ranselnya dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga lalu menyampiri hyung-nya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-yaaa~ aku sudah sampai di Seoul!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit karena terlalu senang.

"_Ahh jinjja? Woah~ mari kita bertemu dan mengelilingi Seoul besok! Aku akan menjadi tour guide-mu, Baekkie-ya," _Jongdae berkata dengan ceria.

"Aku mau sekali, Jongdae-ya.. Tapi besok aku harus sekolah," Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"_Ah benar. Besok aku juga sekolah. Kau sekolah dimana?_"

"S-Seoul Performing Art High School.."

"_AH JINJJA?!_" Jongdae berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya sehingga kuping Baekhyun terasa berdenging.

"Ash, sialan kau Jongdae," kutuk Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya. "Ne, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"_AH! Berarti kita satu sekolah, Baekhyunnie!_" Jongdar berjerit kegirangan. "_Kau mengambil kelas apa?_"

"E-eh.. Menyanyi dan eum.. Menari," Baekhyun membalasnya lagu-lagu.

"_YEAH KITA SEKELAS LAGI!_" Baekhyun pun menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya (lagi).

"Ah jinjja? Aku tidak percaya kau ikut kelas menari, Jongdae-ya."

"_Tsk, memang tidak. Tapi aku ikut kelas menyanyi dan kita bisa menjadi duo nanti,_" goda Jongdae sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ah, arraseo arraseo. Aku tahu kau ingin ber-duet bersamaku arraseo," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Baekhyun yang baru. "Baekhyun-a? Ini hyung."

"Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu besok, pai~" dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup telponnya, berjalan kedepan pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. "Ne hyung? Ada apa?"

Yang Baekhyun dapati bukan jawaban. Bukan senyum cerah kakaknya. Bukan suara merdu kakaknya. Melainkan sesosok orang yang terlihat begitu rapuh, tersakiti, dan tersiksa.

Baekhyun langsung panik seketika. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya melebar. "Oh astaga hyung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Baekhyun mengelap beberapa air mata yang jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Hiks, Baekhyun-a.. Hiks," Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya panik.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tetap memeluk Baekhyun dan terisak. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu dulu?"

"Ten-tentu hyung.." Baekhyun mempersilakan kakaknya masuk lalu mendudukkannya di kasur barunya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit, lalu hyungnya sedikit tenang. "Begini Baekhyun-a..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Eih, ada apa Baekhyunnie? Kita sudah hampir sampai di sekolah, jangan sampai kau dikatai tukang cemberut selama kau sekolah nanti," kata Jongdae mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menghiraukan Jongdae dan menatap jalanan lewat kaca mobil Jongdae. "Jongdae-ya, kau ingat Yoo Youngjae?"

"Youngjae hyung? Kurasa aku pernah ingat," jawab Jongdae. "Ah! Pacarnya Kyungsoo hyung kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia memutuskan Kyungsoo hyung."

"MWOOO?!" Jongdae menjerit dan hampir saja mobilnya menubruk motor di depannya.

Baekhyun pun menutup telinganya. Suara melengking Jongdae baru saja membuat kupingnya berdenging. "Aish tidak usah berteriak juga."

"Mian, mian," gumam Jongdae. "Lalu, Kyungsoo hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. Yang kutahu aku ingin membunuh Yoo Youngjae."

"Wah wah, Kyungsoo hyung pasti terpukul sekali." Jongdae membelok setirnya memasuki sebuah komplek sekolah. "Selamat datang di SOPA."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Mewah sekali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia memang tahu Kris sangat kaya dan seharusnya dari dulu ia bersekolah di sekolah yang mirip istana ini tapi tetap saja ia kagum.

"Kau kagum, nona?" goda Jongdae sambil nyengir.

Baekhyun dengan kesal pun memukuli lengan Jongdae yang bisa ia gapai. "Ish aku ini namja!"

"Ya, ya tapi kau cantik jadi lebih cocok dipanggil nona."

"Diamlah Jongdae," kata Baekhyun dingin. Ia selalu sensitif jika menyangkut wajahnya yang cantik ketimbang tampan.

"Itu gedung olahraga," Jongdae menunjuk ke gedung yang lumayan pendek dan bercat merah, "disana semua fasilitas olahraga lengkap. Kau bisa sesukamu di situ."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tebak ini gedung pentas?" Baekhyun menunjuk gedung berwarna coklat muda dan ada panggung konser di depannya.

"Yep, kita biasa nge-_jam _disitu," jawab Jongdae. "Dan ini gedung sekolah kita."

Baekhyun menoleh ke luar jendela. "Whoa...tinggi sekali," gumamnya kagum. Terlihat olehnya gedung tinggi berwarna kuning cerah dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang bersenda gurau di luarnya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, kan? Memang menakjubkan," katanya lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat parkir yang tersedia.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Jongdae dan begitu pula Jongdae. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan mulai memasuki sekolah. Baru saja Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya, langsung ada suara-suara.

"KYAAAAA! KIM JONGDAE-SSI MEMBAWA FLOWER BOY!" jerit salah satu siswi.

"AAAHHHH! KAU BEGITU TAMPAN DAN CANTIK! JADIKAN AKU MILIKMU!" jerit siswi lainnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongdae berlari pergi pun hanya mengikuti Jongdae. Jujur, ia bingung langsung dikerubuti seperti itu. Di belakangnya pun masih terdengar teriakan-teriakan yeoja seperti 'kumohon jadi kekasihku' atau sebagainya.

"Jongdae-ya," panggil Baekhyun agak lantang sambil mengejar Jongdae. Jongdae pun diam di tempat dan menunggu Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Jongdae menghela napasnya lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Dan tersenyum. "Aku malas dikerubuti seperti itu, dan seperti yang kau tahu aku benci keributan."

"Eum," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi, kita masuk sekarang?"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Kajja!"

Baekhyun pun hanya mengikuti langkah Jongdae sambil sesekali tertawa karena kelakuan Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumida," ucap Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas menyanyinya.

"Ya, silakan duduk Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Zitao seonsae.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Hei anak baru, kenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja aku Joonmyeon," kata namja berambut hitam dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, panggil aku Lay saja," ujar namja berlesungpipi. "Aku juga pacar Joonmyeon."

"Ish Yixing hentikan!" tegur Joonmyeon sambil sedikit memukul pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku Kim Minseok!" kata namja berpipi chubby. "Panggil saja aku Minseok."

"A-ah ne arraseoo," jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Pandangannya terpaku pada satu sosok yang duduk begitu saja di ujung kelas. Rambut merah berantakan, blazer yang tidak terkancing rapih, dan duduk sendirian.

Entah kenapa senyum Baekhyun memudar. "Dia siapa?"

"Oh dia?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Xi Luhan. Jangan mendekatinya kecuali kau ingin dipelototi," kata Joonmyeon.

"Ia selalu sendirian, semua orang takut padanya," lanjut Minseok.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, suaranya sangat bagus," Xiumin berkata sambil menghela napasnya.

"Benarkah? Suaranya sebagus itu?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya penasaran.

"Yah tidak sebagus Jongdae tapi masih lumayan."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau tidak menyanyi untuk teman-temanmu disini?" Zitao seonsae memecah keberisikan yang mereka buat.

"E-eh ne.." Baekhyun menjawab lemah dan perlahan berjalan ke depan kelas. Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mengambil napas panjang sebelum memulai bernyanyi.

_**Aju jeogumako yakhan sarami neoui sarangi**_

_**Ireoke modeungeol (nae sarmeul modu) bakkungeol (sesangeul modu)**_

_**Oh hoo oh hoo oh**_

_**Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega hoo oh**_

_**Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aratdeon naega oh**_

_**Neo wonhaetdeon geu moseub geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga**_

_**Nae sarangeul kkeuteobsi gyesokdoel geot gata**_

Baekhyun selesai menyanyi. Ia membungkuk lalu memberi hormat. Seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan dan meminta Baekhyun menyanyi lebih. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang menatapnya intens dan bibir Luhan membentuk senyum.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak akan pulang?" Jongdae bertanya saat ia, Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Minseok sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"A-aku akan menyusulmu nanti," kata Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hm," jawab Jongdae, menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikuti temanmu saja?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, sudut kelas dan melihat Luhan. Bibir Luhan membentuk seringaian tipis.

"Aku..belum ingin pulang," jawab Baekhyun tetap tidak beranjak.

Tanpa suara, Luhan mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun. "Kau tahu sayang, suaramu bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Terlalu bagus malah," kata Luhan, memegang pipi Baekhyun saat ia sampai di dekat Baekhyun. "Sampai-sampai aku bernafsu ingin mendengar suara desahanmu."

"Oh kau tidak akan bisa."

"Benarkah? Mari kita bertaruh.."

"Aku tidak suka bertaruh," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau anak baik-baik, Baekkie Sayang."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Baekkie? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Diamlah sekarang, Sayang," kata Luhan lalu langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai Luhan pun memojokkan Baekhyun di dinding kelasnya. "Kau menggairahkan, Sayang," bisik Luhan seduktif di telinga kanan Baekhyun sambil menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

"A-ahhh...nghhh Lu-Luhan..sentuh aku nghh cepaat," perintah Baekhyun sambil terengah.

Mendengar itu, Luhan menyeringai. Kau yang memintanya, Sayang."

TBC

_**Maaf kalo gaje hehe chapter 1 kan perkenalan dulu hoho. Jadi kalo mau tau, Baekhyun ketemu Luhan di kelas bernyanyi, ketemu Jongin sama Sehun di kelas menari, dan tabrakan gitu sama Chanyeol(?) Hehe begitulah**_

_**Dan author terseenntuuh banget review kalian bagus-bagus semua :" maaf kalo author telat update *sujud***_

_**Last, mind to review again?:)**_

Love,

Me


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Love Me?**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as Byun Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's hyung)**

**Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan/Kris (Baekhyun's appa)**

**Kim Jongdae as Baekhyun's cousins**

**Kim Joonmyeon as Baekhyun's friend**

**Zhang Yixing as Baekhyun's friend**

**Kim Minseok as Baekhyun's best friend**

**Huang Zitao as Baekhyun's teacher**

**Increase depending on the story and the readers**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rated: T to M**

**Chapter: 2 of (?)**

**Disclaimer: story, plot=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! EXO COUPLES. School-Life. Friendship. BaekhyunxChanyeol,Jongin,Sehun,Luhan. DLDR. OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

Luhan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan kasar juga oleh Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Luhan menuruni tubuh putih Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan kedua _nipple_ Baekhyun. Luhan, dengan tetap mencium bibir Baekhyun yang manis menekan _nipple _Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-ahhh Luhann~" desahan Baekhyun tertahan karena bibir Luhan yang masih menghalangi mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Luhan, bukan karena kehabisan nafas, namun betapa ia ingin melepaskan ciuman ini sekedar untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

Luhan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun dan menyesapnya perlahan, sambil tetap melakukan aktivitas _mari-menekan-nipple-Byun-Baekhyun._

"Mhhhh Lu-Luhan... cepat masuki aku saja-ahh~" omongan Baekhyun terpotong saat Luhan dengan santai menurunkan celana sekolah Baekhyun dan meremas adik kecil Baekhyun yang memang lebih kecil darinya.

Luhan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, lalu mulai berbisik dengan nada yang rendah dan seduktif, disertai suara desahannya. "Mengakulah, Baek. Kau seorang pelacur..mmhh.."

Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit terangsang dengan nada yang dipakai Luhan tadi. "A-ahhh aku jadi pela-uhhh-cur hanya untukmu, Lulu..."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun, lalu melepas celana sekolah dan celana dalamnya sedikit agar kesejatiannya bisa keluar dari tempat sesak itu. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar, Sayang. Semua pelacur mencintai _hardcore_," bisik Luhan dengan nada itu lagi sambil menggesekkan kesejatiannya di lubang ketat Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai _hardcore_, Lu-AHHH!" jeritan Baekhyun menggema di ruang kelas itu. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan tanpa aba-aba ataupun persiapan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang bisa dibilang panjang dan besar itu ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Dan Luhan memasukkan seluruhnya dalam satu hentakan.

Seolah tidak mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya kasar, tidak berminat membiarkan Baekhyun menyesuaikan besar kejantanannya atau sekedar bernapas.

Namun, seperti yang sudah dibilang, Baekhyun menyukai jika ia didominasi, dengan kasar tanpa acara **'sayang, kau tidak apa?'**.

"Ah! Ah! Lu-ahhhhh! Janganhh berhenti ohhh!" desahan Baekhyun mengalun indah dan menggema di penjuru kelas. Ia mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Luhan, dan sebenarnya punggungnya sakit berbenturan dengan dinding karena Luhan menghentaknya dengan kasar namun ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak peduli.

"Asshhh kau sempithh Byun!" Luhan menggeram disaat Baekhyun entah sengaja atau tidak menyempitkan dinding hangatnya, dan Luhan berasa ia sampai di langit ke 8 jika memang ada.

Tidak jauh dengan Luhan, makin lama gerakan Luhan di tubuh Baekhyun makin menggila, makin kasar, makin cepat, dan selalu menubruk prostat-nya dengan telat. "AH! AH! LU-LUHAN AKU..."

"Bersama chag-" ucapan Luhan terhenti.

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka. "Baekhyun? Yixing dan Minseok menunggumu. Mereka bilang akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan nanti malam di rumah," ucap suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal pasti, Kim Jongdae.

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan kesana," jawab Baekhyun yang dengan santai melepas kontaknya dengan Luhan, memakai celananya dan me-resleting celananya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia mulai berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu.

Luhan menggeram frustasi. "Ya Byun Baekhyun! Selesaikan urusanmu denganku dulu!"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Tidak mau," jawabnya. Sebenarnya selangkangannya juga sakit, karena belum mengeluarkan hasratnya dan sekarang harus berada di tempat yang sesak pula. "Aku pergi dulu, Luhan! _Pai_~" dan dengan agak cepat Baekhyun menuju pintu kelasnya dan membukanya. Disana Jongdae sudah menunggunya. "_Kajja!_" ajak Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kiri Jongdae sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan saudaranya itu.

"Aish apa-apaan sih kau?" protes Jongdae (sok) tidak suka.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Wae?_ Kau tidak suka? Pulang dengan Yixing dan Minseok sana! Aku naik bis saja!" Baekhyun memang orang yang keras kepala.

Jongdae menghela napasnya berat. "_Ar-arraseo_, jangan ngambek."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "_Ne!_"

.

.

.

Luhan tetap frustasi, sudah 30 menit ia tetap di posisi yang sama, menunggu adiknya sedikit melemas dan dia tidak usah berjalan dengan celana menggembung.

Berkali-kali ia mengecek smartphone-nya hanya sekedar ingin melihat jam, tidak ia perdulikan semua missed call dan segalanya dari ibunya. Sekarang jam 5.00 PM, biasanya Luhan akan melatih vokalnya di rumahnya sekarang, namun terima kasih kepada Byun Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Setiap kali adiknya mulai melemas, bayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang imut dan seksi sedang mendesahkan namanya terus berputar.

"Aish sialan kau Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan frustasi.

.

.

.

Yixing, Minseok, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sekarang tengah duduk di ruang TV di rumah Baekhyun, awalnya mereka memang menonton dan tertawa-tawa.

"Eum, omong-omong Baek, aku tidak menyangka kau akan bercinta dengan Xi Luhan," kata Yixing sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar di sofa.

"Eung," Minseok menanggapi. "Dulu saja disaat ada yeoja seksi menggodanya dia tidak mau bercinta dengannya. Tapi ia cepat sekali menerima ajakanmu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, lalu tersenyum. Matanya yang memang sudah sipit tambah menyipit lagi. "Itu bukti kalau dia seorang _gay,_" jawabnya. **'Dan ini baru target pertama'.**

Jongdae yang seakan-akan dapat membaca hati dan pikiran Baekhyun hanya menjitak dahi Baekhyun agak keras. "Dasar kau tidak berubah," decak Jongdae.

Minseok dan Yixing menatap Jongdae penuh tanda tanya. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok dan Yixing penasaran.

Jongdae melirik mata Baekhyun sekilas. "Matanya berkata bahwa Luhan hanyalah target pertama. Dan kutebak ia mengincar idola-idola di sekolah," jawab Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, tanda ia mengiyakan pernyataan Jongdae. "Kau memang saudaraku, Jongdae!"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Sementara, Minseok dan Yixing berpikir dengan keras siapa saja 'idola-idola' di sekolah mereka itu.

"Ah! Aku tau! Kim Joonmyeon, ia bisa masuk dalam kategori idola, kan?" tebak Yixing.

"Dan... Huang seonsaengnim! Meskipun ia guru banyak yang menyukainya!" timpal Minseok tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Mereka bukan targetku, sama seperti kalian. Kalian meskipun idola sekolah tapi bukan targetku."

"Berarti hanya tersisa 4 orang," kata Jongdae, menjulurkan 4 jarinya. "Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan... Oh Sehun."

Lalu Minseok dan Yixing sama-sama terperangah. Kompak sekali mereka berdua.

"O-Oh Sehun?!" tanpa sadar Minseok menjerit.

Yixing masih mempertahankan wajah kagetnya, karena ia memang kaget. "Dia kan namja dingin yang sangat dingin bahkan yeoja secantik apapun dia tolak berkali-kali! Dia manusia yang tidak memiliki hati sama sekali, Oh Sehun..." gumam Yixing.

Tanpa sadar Jongdae tersenyum. Reaksi Minseok dan Yixing terlalu lucu. "Tenanglah, _guys_. Baekhyun sudah pernah menaklukkan yang lebih tidak berperasaan dari Sehun saat ia berumur 6 tahun, tenanglah."

Baekhyun hanya meng-_glare _saudaranya itu, sedangkan saudaranya tertawa.

Beberapa saat keheningan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, siapa target selanjutmu?" tanya Yixing ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari LCD TV yang masih menyala tapi menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak Park Chanyeol dulu?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum sekilas. "Aku tidak mengambil kelas yang si Park itu ambil. Sedangkan untuk Kim dan Oh, aku bisa bertemu mereka besok."

Seringaian dan decakan muncul di wajah Jongdae. "Ck, ternyata karena inilah kau mengambil kelas menari juga," kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya, kau benar Jongdae-ya."

Mereka berempat tetap di ruangan itu sambil berbicara tanpa kehabisan materi, sampai Jongdae, Minseok, dan Yixing dipaksa menginap oleh Kyungsoo karena rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari rumah keluarga Byun, meskipun Jongdae memiliki mobil.

.

.

.

Besoknya, hari Selasa. Sebenarnya Jongdae dan Minseok tidak memiliki kelas apapun hari ini karena sekarang adalah kelas tari, tapi mereka hanya menemani Baekhyun dan Yixing.

Mereka datang berempat, menaiki mobil Jongdae. Dengan tas ransel yang tersampirkan hanya di salah satu bahu, _blazer _yang berwarna kuning cerah yang seakan-akan dibuat khusus untuk mereka, dan berjalan berdampingan. Layaknya seorang geng.

Para siswi yang melihatnya seketika menahan napas mereka. Terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, melihat pemandangan 4 namja idola bak malaikat menjadi satu pasti akan mengundang mimisan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghadap teman-temannya saat mereka mencapai kelas tari. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Jongdae-ya, Minseok-ie. Kami tidak apa," katanya dan merangkul bahu Yixing.

Minseok berdecak. "Tsk, sudah kubilang kami akan menunggumu. Kami akan ke kantin, telpon jika kalian sudah selesai, _arra_?" tanya Minseok.

Yixing mengangguk. "Arraseo, hyung," jawabnya.

"Minseok-ie, _kajja_," ajak Jongdae. "Kalian, masuklah. Dan Baekhyun, hati-hati."

Baekhyun dan Yixing mengangguk lalu memasuki kelas tari, sementara Jongdae dan Minseok berjalan ke kantin.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak antusias saat ia memasuki kelas tari yang sedikit lebih luas dari kelas menyanyi, namun bukan itu tujuannya. Matanya tertuju ke salah satu sudut di kelas itu, satu namja berkulit putih susu dan satunya berkulit tan sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu... atau seseorang. Bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyum merangkap seringaian.

"Mereka disini," bisik Yixing.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Persiapkan dirimu, Xing. Aku akan menggoda Kim dan Oh bersamaan dan kau harus mendampingiku," jawab Baekhyun, balik berbisik. Matanya kembali menatap dua sosok itu dan ia melihat dua-duanya melihat ke arahnya juga. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

**'Persiapkan dirimu, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun'** gumam Baekhyun dalam hatinya, sambil sedikit menyeringai.

TBC

**Huweeeeeeeeeeeee;A; tau kok ini jelek. Tau kok:) nc-nya kurang anu ya?.-. Mungkin chap depan author bikin threesome KaiBaekHun. Tapi kalo didukung._. Mending threesome atau sendiri-sendiri nih?**

**Dan, untuk chap depan yang tampil sebagai cameo-tapi-lumayan-penting menurut kalian siapa?**

**-Super Junior**

**-DBSK**

**-SHINee**

**-Bangtan Boys**

**-Infinite**

**-Beast**

**-BtoB**

**Oke makasih! Review? :))))))))))**

**Love,**

**Me**


End file.
